1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a lock mechanism for locking the latch assembly of a removable automobile roof panel in the closed condition to prevent unwanted removal of the panel.
2. Background
Modern sport automobiles having removable roof panels have become particularly popular since the demand for soft top convertibles has decreased and since the requirements for vehicle rollover protection have become more stringent. Removable roof panel configurations or T-tops, as they are commonly called, provide and open air atmosphere of a convertible automobile while retaining the roof structure intact to provide occupant protection in the event of vehicle roll over. The increasing popularity of vehicles with these removable panels has resulted in numerous cases of unwanted removal of the panels and has produced a particularly acute need for a locking mechanism which will prevent actuation of the panel latch mechanism to release the panel from its latched position on the vehicle roof.
The compact and relatively complex mechanical linkage used in several vehicle roof panel designs, and the need to provide a mechanism which may be retrofitted to existing roof panel units without detracting from the appearance of the panel has presented a problem in the art of automotive vehicle design and servicing. The present invention is directed to a particularly unique and easily installed lock mechanism for removable automobile roof panels which meets the desiderata in the art as indicated hereinabove and as will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the discussion and detailed description herein.